Users may obtain content from a wide variety of content providers through the use of networks and computers. For example, a user may interact with a personal computer (PC) and browser to retrieve content (e.g., a digital song, a video file, a news article, and so on) via the Internet. The content may be maintained in the same city as the user, from a different state and even from an opposite side of the globe from the user. Consequently, even though network connections may be configured to stretch across these different geographical distances, the speed at which the content may be retrieved may vary with the corresponding distance.